


The Good, The Bad And The Dirty

by mysterivn (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ???//, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Palming, Smut, blowjob, feminine tweek is feminine, he even put his hair in a fuckgn ponytail man, highschool!au, i guess, idk man u do u, idk rly what to put here, im crying, is palming a tag too, is that a tag, obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mysterivn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of us spoke, we didn't have any words. All that mattered at that moment was the flecks of light brown in his blue eyes and the dimples on his cheeks, and how somehow it felt that God put a magnet in front of us, screaming at us to just "do it." </p><p>And so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad And The Dirty

  "Oh look, it's that Tweek Tweak kid! Hey, come over here!" 

 

I sigh, shoving my hoodie into my messenger bag and looking up at grinning Clyde. He was tall, taller than Token, his friend that was standing right beside him with a stupid matching grin on his face. Clyde had long shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes which he attempted to flip constantly but failed miserably. He wore a red letter jacket which was neatly ironed, you could tell he cared about it. The same wasn't for his pants, however, he had several rips and holes in them, one hand buried in his pocket and the other leaning against a locker, legs crossed. Token had short black hair, with a purple letter jacket which appeared to be groomed the same as Clyde's, but his pants were crisp with no folds or rips or tears in them. His brown eyes bore into mine as he steadied his footing. They both had their eyes on me, actually, and they looked me up and down, judging slightly. And then there was Craig. He stood behind them, with only the hint of a smile. He also had black hair, but it was as long as Clyde's, longer even. You couldn't tell, though, because he was wearing his famous blue hat which he was never seen without. He wore a navy blue letter jacket, but it had a bit of dirt on it and it was crinkled from use. He was looking directly at me, and I went to glance at him, but found myself not being able to look away, and that alone had my heart flutter in my chest and my palms began to sweat. I could feel the heat on my cheeks intensify not only from the hot locker room, but from keeping this continuous stream of eye contact. It was almost like a battle, to see who would cave first and look away. He didn’t back down, though, resulting a blush that covered my faint, faded freckles and pale skin and turning them a light, pink bubblegum shade. 

Of course, they had to pick on me. They always picked on me, not that I minded though. I only cared if Craig wasn't there to keep me sane or grounded. Sure Craig was with them, best friends with them even, but he didn't really do anything to me. He was more of a 'stand back and watch' kind of guy. He didn't join in with them, but he didn't stop them either. It didn't bother me, though, and it didn't bother me that he smoked in the locker room and not outside, even though he wasn't allowed to at all. It didn't bother me that when I was writing down notes for class, I could see him staring at me from the corner of my eye. And it certainly didn't bother me right now when he walked up to me and shoved me into the locker with a loud bang, his forearm above my head, and his hand pressing up against my chest, pinning me there. My breath hitched in my throat, and all I could do was stare back into his blue eyes, clouded and gazing at me. 

 

"I told you to come here," he said, voice low and gravely and _fuck_ that should not have turned me on as much as it did. 

 

"Y-you've messed up my hair, now," I said quietly, testing the waters, my eyebrows furrowing down slightly as I pulled off the hair tie that was around my wrist and tied my hair up in a high ponytail. As I tightened it, he took his hand off my chest and trailed his fingertips along my shoulder, my exposed collarbones and up my neck, making me relax my tense shoulder and tilt my neck ever so slightly so that he had more access. He snickered, along with his friends that were a few yards away. He took one step closer to me, inching his way even nearer to me, if that was even possible considering I could already feel the heat radiating off his body and the hotness of his minty breath. He bent down to my ear, chuckling lowly before whispering with a smirk so quietly that his friends couldn't hear, "don't worry, it'll be messed up later, too, from what I'm gonna do to you once they leave." 

A harsh shiver ran down my spine and I visibly trembled, as if the hot locker room suddenly dropped temperature. I soon forgot about his friends, or how his hand that traced my neck was now running across my jawline, or how the corner of his lips raised up into a smirk, his dimples appearing faintly. All I could think of was how close his body was to being pressed against mine, and the slight stubble on his face, and how he had that one strand of long black hair in his face, and how I wanted to push it back behind his ear and just press my lips to his chapped ones. And I absolutely could _not_ stop thinking about how his eyes looked, how his long dark brown eyelashes curled and fluttered ever so slightly, and how his light blue irises stared into mine so determinedly that I almost thought he was reading my mind and reading how much I fucking wanted him right then and there. His very own presence was literally _dripping_ with sex appeal. 

 

I've always wanted him, though. There was no doubt, everyone knew. I didn't have tell anyone, either, they could just tell from the way I stared at him between classes or when he would blow out small puffs from his cigarette on the football field and I would pretend to study a few bleachers behind him so that I could just stare. The only person that was oblivious to this was the man himself, and that was fine with me. It saves me the embarrassment. 

 

He smirked at me, glancing at my lips for only a second before focusing back on my eyes. I nearly fucking shivered with anticipation. All of a sudden, a loud high pitched siren went off. We both cringed, Craig jolting forward from shock and knocking our foreheads together, making me whimper slightly. After I managed to remember where I was, I looked around and his friends were gone, it was just me and Craig. 

"F-fire alarm, it was scheduled, don't worry," Craig says, rubbing his forehead with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. I swallowed slowly, steadying my breathing and racing pulse. As soon as it began, it was over. Even though the noise was gone, there was still that low ringing in the air, echoing in my ears. Craig cleared his throat, making me look up at him. He was still as close to me as he was before, if not, more so. That piece of hair was still in his face, though, and it bothered me. I reached up, pushing it out of his eyes and behind his ear, cupping his face gently. He raised his eyebrow, smirking slightly. None of us spoke, we didn't have any words. All that mattered at that moment was the flecks of light brown in his blue eyes and the dimples on his cheeks, and how somehow it felt that God put a magnet in front of us, screaming at us to just _do it_. 

 

And so I did. 

 

In a matter of seconds, which felt like an eternity, of looking in each others eyes, I leaned up on my tip toes and brushed my lips to his slightly as eyes fluttered closed. He was still for a moment, until I heard him huff out a quiet chuckle and grip my waist tightly, pulling me against him and smashing his lips to mine. That took me by surprise as I gasped, and he took that chances to run his tongue across my bottom lip and into my mouth, exploring curiously and _fuck_ , it felt good. Electricity ran through me and down my spine as a wave of pleasure overtook me, shaking my entire being. The only thought that I was capable of thinking was a constant stream of _Craig, Craig, Craig_. I whimpered, wrapping my arms around his neck and throwing his hat off, tangling my fingers in his ebony hair, trying to grab something that could maybe steady my footing and take me back to Earth because this obviously wasn't real, right? This had to be a dream, I've wanted this for so long and now that it's actually happening I don't know what else to do but to just go along with it because let's be honest, it's Craig. Craig is completely unpredictable, he's not like other people who wear their heart on their sleeve. He's hard to understand, no one can really tell what makes him tick. He's so mysterious, but that's what makes him _so fucking sexy_. 

Seconds passed, which felt like an eternity, and his hands ran down my hips to my thighs and onto my ass, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, the balls of my feet digging into his lower back. I groaned lightly as he picked me up without effort and shoved my back roughly into the locker, our bodies colliding with the ringing bang of the ricocheting metal against my body and suddenly we were rocking and grinding as one, the delicious friction of our jeans making all of this _so_ much more dirty. One of his hands went back up, to the back of my neck, shoving us impossibly closer to deepen the kiss. Soon, it wasn’t as much of a kiss as it was the bumping of parting lips in between moans. 

 

Craig broke the kiss to bring his mouth close to my ear as he continued to rock against me slowly, panting slightly against my hypersensitive skin, in result making me shiver and grip his back harder. "Exactly how far are we gonna take this," he asked breathlessly. 

 

I closed my eyes, swallowing and shaking my head slightly to regain some sort of grounding. My head was too far up in the clouds at the moment, I needed to think about this. Did I really want to go all the way with him? Or was it just the years and years worth of build up of sexual tension between us making my train of thought go hazy? Either way, at that moment, I wasn't sure. I've always heard people say that if you're not one hundred percent sure you want to, then don't do it. Even if you have some confusion or some doubt, or if you're unsure, just don't risk it. You should be logical about it, after all I was still a virgin and I had no idea what I was doing. Then again, I've always dreamed of this. I've always thought that Craig was going to be the one for me. The one that I was gonna give my all to. But, would he care? Would this just be a one time thing? Surely, I've wanted this for so long, so I should just do it, right? I gripped his hair a little harder, and I heard a low groan shortly after. 

 

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but my thoughts always get the best of me. My hands started to twitch, and my anxiety began to rise. "I-is this a one time thing, C-Craig?" I managed to squeak out. He smirked against me, pressing hot kisses below my ear.  "Not if you don't want it to be," he replied almost immediately. Reassurance flooded throughout me. I didn't have to go all the way now, but I could still continue. And I think he understood that. 

 

Craig proceeded to attack my lips once more, nibbling lightly on the flesh, earning soft moans in return. The hand that was on the back of my neck was now going lower, lower, and before I knew it, my shirt was riding up and goosebumps were littering my body. We were both breathing heavily against one another, him swallowing my moans and me swallowing his. One of my hands was going lower too now, tracing down his chest before fumbling with the buckle on his belt. The act itself was making me anxious, and I looked up into his eyes, but the lust that was clouded over his irises was enough to bury any and all second thoughts that had crossed my mind. 

He was kissing down now, wet lips easing their way down to the soft skin below my jawline and sucking harshly there, his hot breath on my skin making me squirm. I could feel the smirk on his face as he continued to lick over the bruise there, making me moan shamefully. The buckle on his belt was undone by this point, and my fingers were trailing along the path of hair that started from his bellybutton to below the waistband of his jeans. I could tell this was bothering him slightly, his stomach clenching slightly underneath my fingertips. _Teasing_ , I thought. _Alright, noted_. 

 

My fingers were shaking again by the time I managed to hook my fingers around the loops on his jeans. Although it was hard with our current position, I managed to pull them down slightly, and they continued to slide down until they stopped right above his knees. I could barely concentrate with Craig licking and sucking on my neck while his hand rode up under my shirt. All that I could register was Craig, his scent and warmth and soon everything around me slowly turned into a blur when I finally slipped my hand under his boxers, gripping him properly. It was hot and a little damp, but the moan that came from him, right next to my ear, was fucking _heaven_. I hadn't even done anything yet, but just holding him in my hand was making us both anxious, and soon I felt that I needed to touch him everywhere. 

 

I reached my other hand down to lift up his shirt, signaling that I wanted it off. He immediately let go of me, leaning me back onto the locker so that he could ease his jacket off and throw it on the ground behind him, and he pulled his shirt over his head, messing his hair up in the process and _fuck_  the entire act made him look so fucking sexy. I was still gripping him, and I pumped him once, my hand going all the way down before coming back up as I put my thumb on his slit, rubbing the beads that were already forming. His face went to my neck, sucking occasionally but mostly just to lean it somewhere so he could focus on what I was doing. I felt him grip my shoulder once with a choked off moan before lifting my shirt up slightly so he could get his hand on the front of my jeans, palming me. I whimpered quietly, but I was too focused on pleasing Craig to enjoy myself. I pumped him slowly as I leaned closer to him, pecking him once as he lifted his head before asking, "c-can I blow you?" 

 

"Fuck, fuck yes," he groaned, hands going to my ass to lower me down onto the floor. I stumbled a bit as my legs were tingling from being held up for so long, but I dropped to my knees seconds later. His hands automatically flung to the back of my head, fingers entwining in my hair and gripping tightly, my hair tie coming undone and falling out of my hair. He pulled lightly, making me moan and hook my hands under the waistband of his boxers. As I eased them down, the eye contact between me and him was never broken. His cock bounced up, and I gulped. _What if I wasn't good?_ I thought. _Nah, fuck that. Just enjoy it, Tweek._  

 

My hand flew up, gripping him tightly. I saw him bite his lip, flicking it between his teeth and fuck. I looked down, at his cock, flushed red and leaking, and _fuck_. It was big, bigger than mine, and wider, too. I could feel a vein on the underside of it throbbing underneath my palm, and it took everything I had not to swallow him down, take him as far as I could go, at that moment. I decided to take it slow, and I leaned forward, glancing back up at his eyes which were dilated and clouded over with want. I couldn't look away. 

 

My tongue flicked out, giving it a kitten lick from the base to the tip, and he whimpered. _Craig_ fucking _Tucker_ whimpered. Because of me. Fuck, I'm gonna have fun with this one. I flattened out my tongue and did the same process, only it was a real lick instead of what I classified as teasing. What I've learned so far is that Craig isn't loud, however he is vocal. He's more of a breathy moaner instead of moaning out, and every time he made a noise, it went directly south for me. 

 

I grabbed the base of his dick and pulled it down slightly so it was facing my mouth, and I pressed the tip of my tongue into his slit, tasting the beads that were forming and making him grip my hair harder and throw his head back. "T-Tweek, please, I-," he begged, gasping helplessly, knees weak already. 

 

"F-fuck," I said shakily as I closed my mouth around his head, licking his slit again. "I-," he panted, pulling on my hair, willing me to go deeper. _Fuck if I'm not doing this all the time,_ I thought. _This is fucking amazing._  To see Craig so vulnerable, so at mercy, to see him begging for it like he needs it. _I_ need that in my life. 

 

I went down eventually, taking more and more of him as torturingly slow as I could muster, making him lose his footing for a second and his free hand went to the locker in front of him that I was previously leaning on, trying to regain balance and grounding. The impact from his hand hitting the metal echoed throughout the small locker room and it made me remember that someone could walk in on us any minute, and I'd lie if I said it didn't turn me on and made everything more intense. 

 

"Tweek, if you go any slower, I think I might die, honestly," he cried out, voice cracking and shaking. I smirked up at him and then proceeded to sink the rest of the way down, nose touching the hair above his dick. "O-oh god," voice strained and wavering, and dry apparently, as he stops to swallow. "Tweek, you- I-," he stops when I pull all the way back up, licking his slit once, before taking all of him again. It becomes a sort of sick rhythm at that moment, sick but sickeningly sweet, and I can feel his thighs shaking and his arm flexing and his pulse racing, the vein on the underside of his dick throbbing more so, and soon all that I'm aware of is just _Craig_ , my thoughts all blurring and becoming floaty and white and perfect. We're both becoming almost drunk off this feeling, everything becoming so hot and so confusing but so hypersensitive all at once that I hardly even notice my hand palming helplessly at my crotch, and that act alone makes a wave of blindingly hot heat rush through me.

His want is so apparent and mysterious and so _Craig_ and it's everything that I've ever craved, and when I hear him moan once again, a loud and honest, deep moan while he throbs heavily in my mouth, everything manages to slow down almost to a complete stop and it all becomes too much, and I pull off him with a pop, all too aware of my own feelings of lust and the waves of pleasure that surround me. The growing heat and wetness in my pants makes my toes curl and makes me press the hand down that was on my crotch even harder, whimpering at the friction that my jeans were supplying. Everything is so hot that it's almost cold, and nothing makes sense anymore and my stomach is clenching and unclenching, and I can feel my dick pulsating and I rut unabashedly against my hand as I ride out the last wave of my orgasm with white clouding my vision. 

 

When I come to, I almost don't hear him saying my name. I look up, and the blood that is pumping in my ears suddenly became way too evident for my liking. "Tweek? Why are you crying? Are you okay?," he asked, looking down at me. I blink twice, reaching up and rubbing my eyes on the back of my hand. _When did I start crying? How long did that last?_

 

"I-It's never been that intense before, I-I'm sorry," I said, almost inaudibly, voice hoarse. His eyebrows furrowed for only a second before the frown on his face turned into a smirk. "Don't worry, I haven't even touched you yet," he grinned down at me. It was at that moment that I realized that he was still hard, swollen and red against his stomach. _He must have not touched himself_ , I thought. I scoot forward, sniffling once before grabbing the base of his dick once again. "Hey, wait-," he stopped me. I looked up at him again, confused and still a bit out of it. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, that seemed pretty extreme dude, it's fine if-," and I cut him off by taking him down all the way and swallowing around him before coming back up and repeating the process over and over. He moaned unashamedly, clearly glad to have some attention directed towards his aching member again. 

 

"Fuck, Tweek, you looked so hot when you came," he groaned, hands flying back to the locker and to my hair, pulling lightly. His words gave my dick another soft throb, and I moaned weakly around him, the vibrations helping him get there faster. "You came with barely anything, you were hardly even touching yourself, you-  _o-oh god_ ," he got cut off when I flattened my tongue on the vein that ran up the underside of his dick. "Do I really have that much of an effect on you?," he smirked. I moaned, louder this time, the hum making him choke and grip my hair, nails digging into my scalp. It didn't hurt much, though, mostly because I'm used to pulling my hair in times of stress. 

 

"F-fuck, I-... Tweek, I'm- you don't have to-," he managed to gasp out, a wordless warning that said I didn't have to swallow if I didn't want to. Fuck that, though, to hell if I wasn't gonna finish what I started. And _god_ , I bet he tastes amazing. I moan around him, coming up to focus on his head while my hand jerked the rest of him off, hot and fast.

 

"I'm so- Tweek, fuck... _Tweek_ -," and with that he shot down my throat while my tongue still licked away at his slit, my hand working him and my palm rubbing against that one fucking vein that is apparently so _sensitive_ to him and he moaned relentlessly and fuck it if I said I didn't look up at him while it happened. His eyelashes were fluttering ever so slightly, his eyebrows were furrowed, his cheeks were flushed pure red and his hair was sticking to his forehead like tape; and he still managed to look so fucking sexy all the while. I swallowed continuously as his thighs began to shake, and he grabbed my shoulder to regain his balance, moaning until his voice went raspy and hoarse. He squeezed my shoulder and I licked his slit once more, earning a moan from overstimulation, before pulling off completely and running a hand through my hair. We were both panting, just trying to catch our breath. 

 

It soon became quiet, a bit too awkward for our liking. We both just stared at each other wordlessly for a second, just like we used to before any of this happened, although this time our minds weren't racing with thoughts and we didn't know what to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! kudos please and maybe ill write another one (;  
> should i write a sequel/??? i love leaving things with cliffhangerS OOPSSS <3 and theres probably a shit ton of spelling/grammar errors so sorry lmao skip those i just wanted to get this out as soon as possible lol ive been working on it for so long 
> 
> hmu if you want other ships as well? kyman is my fucking otp and i started a pwp for them but i never finished it,, as u can see i dont finish anything lmao
> 
> and yo sorry it took me so long to finish this one as well like i have writers block like crazy  
> and it took me longer than you think for me to finish it lmao i started this wayyy before my crenny one,, 
> 
> but yeah i also plan on posting phan and jaspar,, i even kinda wanna start a chaptered jaspar fic with everything dude like angst, fluff, smut etc omg let me know in the comments~


End file.
